Research will continue on the development of additional somatostatin analogs with improved selectivities for inhibition of glucagon, growth hormone, and gastric acid secretion which could have therapeutic value in the treatment of diabetes mellitus (particularly the juvenile form), acromegaly, gastric ulcers, an acute pancreatitis. An additional aspect of this work which is assuming greater significance is the development of competitive inhibitors of somatostatin and the investigation of their use as hormone releasing agents.